There! Right There! Officially…
by FreedChi
Summary: One-shot. Justice League United universe. Tim aka Red Robin has a tricky question. Will Nightwing share his wisdom with him? Of course, when in doubt, just ask The Batman. Who needs villains these days? Complete


AN: A thank you salute to my Beta reader: Tiara Shin, for keeping up with my silly inspiration sprees. (Edit: Typos...come on! )

... Nightwing made me write this…*shakes mock fist* damn you. (And DMC's Dante is next in line btw…but in the mean time, real life.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics…sadly.

Enjoy.

* * *

**There! Right There! Officially…**

* * *

_Justice League Watchtower- Cafeteria_

_Lunchtime_

An all member Justice League United meeting had taken place. Now, some heroes had returned to their designated positions, while others enjoyed their lunch and chatted in the Watchtower's cafeteria. The original seven had an after meeting.

The cafeteria was packed, causing a lot noise of chatter and laughter. Red Robin and Nightwing had made themselves comfortable in a quiet spot. Both on the ground, in Lotus position. They had some time to kill, waiting for Batman to return. Nightwing had decided it was a good chance to eat something, so here they were.

"You ever wonder?" Red Robin suddenly asked softly.

Nightwing was eating his pasta salad. "Wonder about what?" He replied, before taking another bite.

Robin scraped his throat before continuing, slightly embarrassed. "You know, about our colleagues… sexual preferences…" He trailed of.

The cutlery with pasta salad paused in midair. "Lil' Red Robin, ya wanna tell me something?" Nightwing inquired, voice full of mirth.

"Gwah, n-NO!" Robin stammered, sounding strangled. He turned a lovely shade of red, kind of like his name sake. You could see it going all the way under the domino mask. "Just wondering that's all! I mean, come on. All great physics, tights, fishnets, leotards…" he quickly added.

"Uuhn, not really, cause I can tell." Nightwing lightly answered with nonchalance, now fiddling with the straw of his drink. "Second, you really need a life." He gave Robin a look, an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" Robin asked, ignoring Nightwings jibe. "How can you tell?"

Nightwing watched his little brother straightening up, expectation written all over him. Nightwing's lips formed a small, sly smile. This was gonna be good. "Why? Someone you interested in?"

"NO!...its just that…" Robin interjected, trying to wave it of "…some really make you wonder…."

"Who then?"

Robin pointed discretely.

Nightwing looked over in the direction Robin was pointing. "Arrrww, okay, I see. What's the drink you were having?" The smile had turned even slyer, if that was even possible.

"Huh? Erm, orange juice." Robin answered after a tad, not getting what his drink had to do with the subject.

"Right, be right back." Nightwing voiced, stood up and walked away.

"Wait, WHAT! Hey wait! What are you going to do?" Robin softly called out to Nightwing's retreating back, trying to prevent the attraction of to much attention.

Nightwing didn't seem to hear him, or more likely, ignored him. Shit. Now what? Robin abated if he should follow. But Nightwing just seemed to walk, with that usual swagger of his, greeting some of their colleagues while passing them. He came up to the person in question..and passed. Nothing happened? He seemed to head for a table with foods and drinks. Yep. He grabbed two drinks, turned, and arrived back at their excluded spot in a familiar fashion as the outward journey. Just walking, and passing the person in question.

Nightwing seated himself back on his spot, smiling. "It's official. Here's your drink." He held out an orange juice drink for Robin to grab.

"What? How?" Robin gapped, drink forgotten."You just went to get drinks and returned straight away."

"You didn't notice anything?" Nightwing tilted his head to one side, questioningly. He place Robin's disregarded drink next to him.

"Notice 'what'?" Robin inquired.

"If you can't tell yourself I'm not telling." Nightwing answered, teasingly. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to his own drink, and sipped at the straw.

"So you know?" Robin voiced, unbelieving.

"Yup." Nightwing smiled. "I know."

Robin stared at Nightwing. He stared longer.

" 'Course, I could be wrong." Nightwing added with a smile.

Now 'that' hadn't sound one bit convincing. Robin was sure Nightwing definitely knew. "You just don't wanna tell." He narrowed his eyes.

Nightwing replied nonchalantly. "If you really want to know though, ask Batman."

"Batman? Why?" What on earth Batman had to do with it, Robin wondered.

Nightwing elaborated. "Oh, he's even better at it. If not, the best. He just has to give them a glance. If he 'makes them talk' he knows. You know him. Big chance he already knows. He is 'The Batman' after all."

"Really?"

" **Robin, Nightwing**. We are leaving. **Now**."

Robin's heart jumped. Speak of the devil. Grr, shouldn't he be used to this by now?

"Hey boss, finished the meeting?" Nightwing greeted, not in the least disturbed by the Dark Knight's sudden appearance.

Batman only inclined his head a bit.

Robin couldn't help himself and fired his burning question. The heck with it.

"Batman, is it really truth you can tell at a glance?"

The Batman sighed. "Who is it?" Clearly, he knew exactly what Robin meant. Because he was Batman.

Robin pointed once again. Batman gave the person in question the one look-over, from top to bottom.

"-Tt-" The Batman grunted, turned and marched away soundlessly, clearly expecting his charges would follow in his wake to the transporter beams.

"Aw come on! You aren't going to tell me either?" Robin yelled in clear expiration, standing up in a hurry to keep up with his mentor. "You guys are evil! EVIL! I tell ya!" He pounded his fists in the air.

Nightwing just threw his head back and laughed, following his fellow bat and bird. He kept laughing for quite a while.

And with that, Red Robin was officially screwed.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

AN: Clearly Nightwing and Batman 'do' have superpowers. They really do…Pulling legs.


End file.
